The conventional brake system for a bicycle generally includes a front brake mechanism with a brake pad located on each side of the front wheel rim, and a rear brake mechanism with a brake pad located on each side of the rear wheel rim. Each mechanism has a brake cable connected to a brake handle attached to the handlebar of the bicycle so that when the rider squeezes the brake handle, the corresponding brake mechanism is operated to stop the front wheel or the rear wheel, respectively. Normally, the rider will operate the rear brake mechanism first and then actuate the front brake mechanism. It could be dangerous if the front brake mechanism is actuated prior to the rear brake mechanism, because the rear wheel could jump up and throw the rider over the handlebar. This will happen especially in panic situations.
The present invention intends to provide a brake system, which ensures the rear brake mechanism is actuated first no matter which brake handle is squeezed. With the brake system in accordance with the present invention, the rider will be protected during the dangerous situation mentioned above.